1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket stud, and more particularly to a socket stud for a tool suspension rack.
2. Description of the Related Art
A first conventional socket suspension rack (60) in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 10 comprises a square socket stud (62) containing a cavity (63) therein, a ball (65) received in the cavity (63) and partially exposing outward from the socket stud (62), a spring (64) received in the cavity (63) and abutting the ball (65), and a holder (61) formed on the top of the socket stud (62). A socket (not shown) can be mounted on the socket stud (62), with the ball (65) being detachably received in the depression (not shown) contained in the socket. In such a manner, the holder (61) is secured to an elongated track (not shown), thereby attaching the socket suspension rack (60) together with the socket to the elongated track. However, the spring (64) and the ball (65) must be pressed into the recess (63) after the socket stud (62) is formed by injection molding such that the assembly process of the socket suspension rack (60) is complicated, thereby increasing the cost of making it.
A second conventional socket suspension rack (70) in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 11 includes a square socket stud (71) attached to a suspension plate (72) and received in the recess (81) of a socket (80). The socket stud (71) contains an opening (73) defined in the bottom thereof, and includes a retaining stub (74) detachably received in a cavity (82) of the recess (81), thereby attaching the socket (80) to the socket stud (71) of the socket suspension rack (70). However, the opening (73) is contained in the bottom of the socket stud (71) such that two opposed molds (not shown) are needed to make the socket stud (71), and an auxiliary mold (not shown) is additionally needed to form the opening (73), thereby increasing the cost of making the socket stud (71). In addition, the retaining stub (74) has little elasticity, thereby causing inconvenience to detach the retaining stub (74) from the cavity (82).
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional socket suspension racks.